The present invention is directed to fire detectors, in general, and more specifically to a self-contained, multi-sensor, fire detector which utilizes the combination of a smoke detector along with at least two fire byproduct chemical sensors and a temperature sensor, and a controller for monitoring and processing the readings from the detector and sensors to detect the presence of a fire in a storage area with reduced false alarm performance.
It is of paramount importance to detect a fire in an unattended, storage area or enclosed storage compartment at an early stage of progression so that it may be suppressed before spreading to other compartments or areas adjacent or in close proximity to the affected storage area or compartment. This detection and suppression of fires becomes even more critical when the storage compartment is located in a vehicle that is operated in an environment isolated from conventional fire fighting personnel and equipment, like a cargo hold of an aircraft, for example.
Smoke detectors are commonly used to detect a fire in a storage area. However, such detectors operate to detect particulates in the air. Such particulates may arise from smoke, but can also arise from a variety of other sources, such as dust, water vapor (fog) or jet exhaust, for example. Accordingly, the use of a smoke detector by itself to detect a fire in a storage area is susceptible to false alarms. Each false alarm may trigger a fire suppression system to dispense its fire suppressant material into the monitored compartment to put out the perceived fire condition which is costly from the standpoint of replacement and clean-up.
For cargo holds of aircraft, a fire in the hold indication requires not only a dispensing of the fire suppressant material, but also a prompt landing of the aircraft at the nearest airport. The aircraft will then remain out of service until clean up is completed and the aircraft is certified to fly again. This unscheduled servicing of the aircraft is very costly to the airlines and inconveniences the passengers thereof. The costs and inconveniences incurred as a result of the dispensing of the fire suppressant material under false alarm conditions could have been avoided with a more accurate and reliable fire detection system.
The present invention intends to overcome the drawbacks of the current fire detectors and to offer a self-contained, multi-sensor detector which detects a fire accurately and reliably, thus reducing substantially the number of false fire indications.